Silent Laughter
by HauuHauuHanyuu
Summary: A Umineko/Higurashi fanfiction. A new game has started with Bern and Battler against Beato and Lambda, but will the new pieces Bern has put on the chessboard turn fate?
1. Beginning of a game

Umineko no naku koro ni

Silent Laughter

It was a new game. Beatrice and Battler took their seats, Ronove standing in the corner.

"Are you ready to lose again, Battler-kun?"

"Trust me, I'll win this round!"

Suddenly, Bernkastel appeared.

"I was hoping I could partake in this game, if you don't mind. Just for the fun of it," said Bernkastel.

"Is that OK with you, Battler-kun?" asked Beato.

"The more the merrier." said Battler, smiling.

"Then to make it fair I shall call on Lambdadelta." said Beatrice, and in a cloud of golden butterflies appeared Lambda.

"Hohoho~, this should be interesting," she laughed.

"Now that the game is fair, we shall begin!" annouced, Beatrice.

****************************************************************************************************************

It was a bright sunny day. All was calm when suddenly a boat came in to view.

"I'm gonna fall off!!!" cried Battler as he stood at the front of the boat.

When it finally docked, everyone got off; Battler, George and Maria, Rudolf and Hideyoshi, and Eva, Rosa and Kyrie.

"We made it!" yelled Battler, arms up in the air.

"Calm down, Battler-Kun!" called Kyrie.

"Uu~, Maria can't wait to play on the beach! Uu~!" said Maria.

"Maria, stop making that awful noise," said Rosa.

"Ah, you're all here!"

It was Jessica, standing at the end of the small pier.

Battler couldn't help but drool over the size of her chest.

"I wanna squeeze em!" he perved.

Of course, Jessica slapped him.

"Oh, Shannon!" called George, smiling.

"George-sama!" cried Shannon, running up to George and hugging him.

"Come everyone! We need to head up to the mansion!" said Eva, trying to part the hugging couple.

But it didn't work. Shannon and George had their arms linked together as they walked to the mansion.

"So, are Shannon and George like a couple now?" asked Battler, slightly confused.

"Umm.... I suppose they are..." said Jessica, blushing.

"Seriously?!" said Battler, suprised.

"Uu~, what's so suprising?" said Maria.

"Oh nothing. You wouldn't understand at your age," replied Battler.

"Oh, we have some guests staying at the mansion," said Jessica, "one of them's apparently related to Grandfather.

The scene froze, and Beatrice, Battler, Lambda, Bern and Ronove appeared.

"What's all this about?!" asked Lambda, furious.

"I wanted to add a little extra to this game," said Bernkastel, " so I added some new pieces to make it more interesting."

"Nice one, Bern!" said Battler.

"Humph. Well, we'll see through your little trick, then we'll have no problem winning!" said Beato, laughing.

********************************************************************************************************************

Like it so far? If so, leave a comment in the review section. Next installment up shortly! 


	2. Start of a Friendship

Chapter 2

Finally, everyone was in the mansion and guest house.

"Why don't we go down to the beach?" suggested George.

"Uu~! Maria loves the beach!"

"Lets go!"

"Hey, are you guys coming?" said Battler, turning to Shannon and Kanon.

"W-well, we need to unpack your cases-" began Shannon.

"Don't worry, nee-san. I'll take care of the rest." said Kanon.

"Ok, lets go!" yelled Battler.

After packing a picnic, the group set off to the beach.

"Uu~! There's people down there already!" said Maria.

It was true. Two people were standing on a rock, facing the sea.

"Ah, thats two of the seven guests staying with us." answered Jessica.

After walking down the cliff, Maria ran over to them. The girls were both around 10 years old. One had long purple hair, wearing a green dress, the other had lilac hair, with black horns sticking downwards. She wore a pink dress.

"Uu~! My name's Maria!"

The girls looked at her, then at eachother. Then the one in the green dress spoke.

"Mii~, my name's Rika. Nipah~! she said smiling.

"A-and I'm Hanyuu!" said the other girl, who seemed incredibly shy.

"Maria! Don't run off like that!" yelled Jessica, running over.

"Sorry. But Maria wants to make friends with these girls! Uu~!"

The screen shatters, and we come to a round room with Battler, Beato, Bern and Lamda are sat down in chairs, whilst Ronove pours tea into some cups.

"So, what have we here?" says Beatrice.

"These are two of the seven pieces I have placed on the chessboard," responds Bern.

"That girl-what was here name- Rika, looks a lot like you," mentions Battler.

Bern doesn't say anything, but looks downwards so that her hair hides her eyes.

"Berrrrn~, what's got you all annoyed? Have you realised you won't win?" says Lamda, slightly curious about her strange behaviour.

A moment passes in silence. Then Bern looks up.

"It's just a coincidence. And we can win. The possibility is not zero." says Bern, back to her normal self.

"Lets continue then," says Beato, and the game resumes. 


End file.
